Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange is a villain from DC Comics, most often opposing Batman. He used to be a normal psychiatrist, but he got overly obsessed with the Batman and his true identity, and he has plotted numerous schemes that revolve around genetics and mind control. In the Batman comics during DC Rebirth, he was the main villain of the story arcs I am Gotham and Night of the Monster men. Biography Comics Hugo Strange was one of Batman's first archenemies in the Golden Age of Comics, appearing in the comics before better-known foes such as the Joker and Catwoman. He first appeared as a mad scientist who creates a dense electrical fog that enables him to commit crimes unseen by the police. He captures and tortures Batman, but the Dark Knight escapes and brings Strange to justice. Strange soon escapes from Arkham Asylum and creates a race of giant humanoid monsters, who wreak havoc on Gotham City. Batman defeats him once again, however, and knocks him off a cliff to his apparent death. (This story would be retold decades later in the graphic novel Batman and the Monster Men, set in the early days of Batman's career.) The character reappeared in the 1980s, reinvented as a corrupt, insane psychiatrist who performs experiments on Arkham's inmates, turning them into hulking monsters. While Batman is able to to thwart him, Strange discovers his secret identity. Fortunately, he suffers a head injury that renders him amnesiac, thus protecting Batman's secret. In the "New 52" universe, Strange has a tragic backstory: His son, David, is murdered by mob boss Rupert Thorne, and Hugo is driven mad with grief. He tries to erase the memory of David's death with mind control technology. The technique backfires, however; it leaves him unable to remember anything but ''David's murder. Batman reluctantly stops Strange from killing Thorne and Strange is imprisoned in Arkham. Later, Strange joins the Secret Society of Super Villains, and he and the Scarecrow try to dose everyone in Gotham with fear toxin. TV ''Batman: The Animated Series Hugo Strange appears in the episode "Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne". He uses his mind control technology to find out the secrets of Gotham's wealthiest citizens and blackmail them; he soon uses these methods to discover that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He arranges to sell the secret to Joker, Two-Face and Penguin. However, Batman uses Strange's own technology against him by creating a tape that makes it look like Strange is scamming the villains, who try to kill him. Batman saves him, and has Robin masquerade as Bruce Wayne to discredit Strange's claims. ''Justice League Unlimited'' He makes a cameo in the episode "Doomsday Sanction" as a member of Cadmus. He was originally supposed to appear in the episode "Question Authority" however because of his appearance in the show The Batman the character was off limits. It is also possible that he told Amanda Waller Batman's identity. ''The Batman'' Hugo Strange is a recurring villain in The Batman. The chief psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum, Strange proves more interested in discovering how the criminal mind works than actually treating it, going so far as to deliberately drive a cured Arnold Wesker back to crime as a "test" in "Fistful of Felt." His amoral methods eventually put him at odds with Batman and the law in "Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" when he creates a villainous robot using the brainwaves of all of Gotham's rogues in order to lure out and study Batman, and he finds himself incarcerated in his former workplace. He continues to make appearances throughout the series, and finally appears as the main antagonist in the series finale. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "The Knights of Tomorrow" he is shown as one of the villains in a montage of villains defeated by Batman and Catwoman. ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Terrors" he is shown as the psychiatrist in Belle Reve prison. After a riot he ends up as the warden this is the real plan as he is secretly working with Icicle and The Light so he can end up helping the criminals in secret operations in the prison. ''Gotham'' Hugo Strange made his debut in the second season of the television series Gotham, and was played by B.D. Wong who also played Dr. Henry Wu in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Professor Strange works at a lab underneath Indian Hill which is seen experimenting on human test subjects in order to achieve immortality. Not only is Strange revealed to be employed by the mysterious Court of Owls, he is also responsible for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. This incarnation of the character is the first live-action appearance of Hugo Strange. Arkhamverse ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Professor Hugo Strange doesn't appear as a villain in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Character Bio He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: First gaining fame as a psychiatrist who declared that he’d fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, Professor Hugo Strange lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the Batman and possibly take his place. Strange’s fragile mental state has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Strange ever snaps completely, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… ''Batman Arkham City'' Strange is also involved in several side stories. He hired Deadshot to assassinate some of the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne, and Batman. Film Strange appeared as the secondary antagonist in the 2017 animated film Batman vs. Two-Face. ''DC Comics Shorts'' Hugo Strange appears in a short called Batman Strange Days. He sends his monster to a city to get him a human experiment. He returns with a woman in a white backless dress. He was about to experiment on her, until Batman comes in, flying in a plane. He fights Strange's monster, while his captive tries to run away, but Strange grabs a hold of her. While fighting the monster, Batman jumps on top of his shoulders and he makes him charge into a giant rock. Strange grabs out a knife and threatens to kill the woman. As Batman approaches him, Strange takes a step back, unaware that there's a cliff behind him, and starts to falls. Batman quickly fires a grappling hook at the lady that saves her from falling. Strange, on the other hand, falls to his demise. The woman asks Batman if it's over. Batman replies by saying, "for now". Gallery Hugo Strange DCAU.jpg|Hugo Strange in Batman: The Animated Series. Hugo Strange TB.jpg|Hugo Strange in The Batman. Hugo Strange YJ.png|Hugo Strange in Young Justice. Hugo's Death.png|Seconds before Strange's death in Batman Arkham City. Hugo Strange 001.jpg Hugo Strange 002.jpg Hugo Strange 003.jpg Hugo Strange 010.jpg Hugo Strange 011.jpg Hugo Strange 013.jpg Hugo Strange 014.jpg Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 21 Textless.jpg Bane masterminds plan.png Hugo Strange Prime Earth.jpg|Hugo Strange and Psycho-Pirate. Deathstroke Vol 4 39 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 1000 Textless Mayhew Variant.jpg Batman Vol 3 75 Textless.jpg.png Batman Secret Files Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Navigation pl:Hugo Strange (DC) Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Justice League Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Smugglers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crackers Category:Archenemy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Monster Master Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains